Boku wa anata no soba ni iru
by hakuMeyen
Summary: Ma-sei adalah laki-laki yang memiliki dua gender dan mampu melahirkan. Namun ma-sei merupakan jenis manusia 'buangan' bahkan dianggap pembawa sial bagi sekitarnya. Seorang yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang ma-sei. Tapi apa jadinya jika benang merah mengikat takdir keduanya. Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, pairing: Shizaya


**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita (the writer of original story) and studio Shuka**

**This story's plot is originally mine, but all characters are not.**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_"__Hayaku, izaya!" seru seorang perempuan dengan balutan kimono biru gelap. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang berkibar diterpa oleh angin musim dingin malam itu._

_"__Okā-sama, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." keluh anak laki-laki yang bernama Izaya tersebut. Kaki kecilnya gemetar menahan dinginnya salju yang bertumpuk di atas tanah. Sementara napasnya menderu karena berlari._

_Izaya berhenti berlari. Kedua tangannya mendekap badannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Kemudian ia melihat ibunya berbalik kepadanya._

_PLAK_

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Izaya. Walau tamparan tersebut tidak kuat, tapi tetap memberikan bekas kemerahan di wajah anak laki-laki itu._

_Izaya terkejut. Ia melihat muka ibunya perlahan sambil memegang pipi yang terkena tamparan. Ibunya menangis dan hal tersebut lebih menyakitkan dibanding tamparan yang diberikan ibunya._

_"__O..okā-sama" panggilnya lirih._

_"__Pergilah cepat Izaya! Pergilah! Ibu tidak ingin kamu ada disini. Pergilah!" tangis ibunya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin melihat anak laki-laki yang sudah ia lahirkan tersebut._

_"__Okā-sama..."_

_Wajah Izaya kaku. Yang ia tahu, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir turun ke wajahnya. Ia tetap saja terkejut mendengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak disukai oleh kedua saudaranya. Ia juga tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah menyayangi dirinya bahkan selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Seluruh keluarga yang pernah datang ke rumahnya juga tidak pernah menyapanya, seperti menganggap tiada keberadaannya._

_Tapi, ibunya. Ibunya yang selama ini sebagai tempat sandarannya, tempat bernaungnya. Satu-satunya orang di tempat itu yang memerhatikannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kira menyayanginya._

_Saat Izaya masih terdiam tidak bergeming. Ibunya mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dari sebelumnya, wanita itu berjalan pulang._

_Izaya yang melihat hal itu meraih lengan kimono ibunya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri._

_Ibunya melepaskan tangan kecil izaya yang menggenggam erat kimono tersebut. Kemudian sekali lagi tamparan mendarat di pipinya._

_"__Jika kamu kembali lagi ke rumah, Ibu akan membunuhmu!" ancam Ibunya. Jejak air mata masih tampak di pipi wanita itu. Tanpa ragu, wanita tersebut berlari meninggalkan anaknya di tengah hutan perbatasan desa tempat tinggalnya._

_Wanita tersebut berlari menghilang di tengah salju yang mulai turun. Dan Izaya hanya bisa menatap bayangan punggung ibunya yang akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi._

_Di hari itu hatinya benar-benar mati beku. Bukan karena dinginnya salju yang turun atau angin musim dingin yang bertiup, tapi karena sumber kehangatan yang selama ini melindunginya padam tak menyisakan apa pun._

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat di Jepang pada zaman Taishō.<p>

"Shizuo-dono! Shizuo-dono!" panggil seseorang yang berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut _dreadlocks_ yang menjadi ciri khas pria tersebut. Sejenak dia berhenti untuk berpikir, kira-kira dimana kali ini tuan muda keluarga Heiwajima itu pergi.

Saat pria itu sibuk dengan pikirannya, seseorang berkacamata menghampiri. Namun hal tersebut tidak disadari oleh pria tersebut.

"Tom-san~!" sapa pemuda berkacamata sambil menggoyang pelan lengan atas pria itu.

Pria yang disapa Tom-san itu sedikit terkejut, "E-eh, Shinra-san".

"Kalau ingin mencari Shizuo, dia ada di tempat Shiki-san." Kata Shinra.

"Oh, benarkah?! Terima kasih, Shinra-san."

Setelah itu, Tom pergi mencari Shizuo ke sebuah rumah tempat para _Shōfu_. Pemilik tempat itu adalah pria bernama Shiki. Ia adalah salah satu anggota kelompok Awakusu-kai, penguasa wilayah Ikebukuro. Pemimpin kelompok tersebut adalah Mikiya Awakusu yang kini menggantikan ayahnya.

Akhirnya Tom tiba di tempat tersebut. Laki-laki itu menghela napas ketika hendak masuk ke tempat para lelaki yang ingin memuaskan hasrat dan kesenangannya. "Shizuo-dono!" teriaknya.

Seketika para pengunjung dan pekerja di tempat itu melihat ke arah pintu masuk tempat Tom berada. "Saya tahu anda berada disini. Saya mohon keluarlah!" ucapnya lagi.

Melihat keributan tersebut, Shiki, sang pemilik _Shōfu_, keluar mendatangi Tom. "Ada apa, Tanaka? Kalau ingin membuat keributan, sebaiknya jangan disini."

"Saya sedang mencari Shizuo-dono. Apa anda melihatnya, Shiki-san? Ini penting."

Shiki menghisap pipa cerutunya dan menghembuskan asap putih keluar perlahan dari mulutnya. "Dia memang ada disini." Ujar Shiki, "sekarang dia ada di halaman belakang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Shiki-san." Ucap Tom seraya membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo-dono!"<p>

Seorang anak muda berambut coklat keemasan menoleh ke sumber suara saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ah, yo!"

"Jangan me-Yo-kan saya, Shizuo-dono!" kata Tom setengah emosi. "Bisa-bisanya anda pergi ke tempat ini saat akan menghadiri upacara pewarisan sebagai kepala keluarga Heiwajima."

"Acaranya membuatku mati kebosanan. Tidakkah kau melihat disini sangat menyenangkan?" Ucap Shizuo sambil memeluk perempuan di sampingnya, "benarkan, Namie?"

Melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang tidak serius, Tom hanya bisa menepuk tangan ke mukanya dan menghela napas. "Kalau sampai Kichirou-sama melihat hal ini..."

Shizuo mendengar ucapan pelan Tom dengan jelas, emosinya mendadak naik setelah mendengar nama tersebut. "Hal ini tidak ada urusannya dengan laki-laki itu!" bentak Shizuo.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyudutkan anda, Shizuo-dono. Tapi, kalau anda tidak kembali saat ini juga, saya khawatir ayah anda akan menurunkan langsung bawahannya untuk membawa anda pulang. Anda pasti tidak ingin keributan seperti itu kan?"

Shizuo merasa sangat kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju batang kayu besar tempatnya duduk. Dengan terpaksa ia berdiri dan pulang sesuai permintaan Tom. Saat akan melewati lorong pintu keluar dirinya menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"_Go-gomennasai_." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang jatuh tersebut. Shizuo membantunya berdiri. Ketika laki-laki tersebut mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, Shizuo terperangah.

Mata laki-laki di hadapannya itu seperti permata merah yang berkilau, lalu kulitnya yang putih halus dan rambut hitamnya. Secara tidak sadar tangan kanan Shizuo meraih pipi laki-laki tersebut.

Namun kontak yang tiba-tiba itu membuat sang laki-laki bermata merah terkejut dan menjauh. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkuk, "gomen!" ucapnya sambil berlari.

Shizuo hanya bisa melihat punggung laki-laki tersebut tanpa sempat mengucapkan apa pun.

"Shizuo-dono." Panggil Tom, menyadarkan Shizuo dari mimpi singkatnya. "Kita harus segera kembali."

"Ah, iya." Shizuo melihat tangan kanannya lalu melihat ke arah lorong laki-laki bermata merah itu pergi. Kemudian ia pergi mengikuti Tom pulang.

**_ To be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Konbawa minna-san. This is my fourth fanfiction, i guess.  
><strong>

**I got some weird imagination built up in my mind, and i have to take out all of it in this fiction.**

**So, i hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review, guys...**


End file.
